Diez Centímetros
by Natsumi Yagami
Summary: Sakura jamás imagino que se enamoraría de su amigo, ¿Qué pasa cuando la vida los reúne una vez más?, ¿será capaz de confesar sus sentimientos?. Advertencia: tendrá lime (Lo sé, pésimo summary)
1. Amores Platónicos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la historia es mía, espero que sea de su agrado.

_**Amores platónicos**_

Amaba su sonrisa, miro avergonzada hacia el piso en cuanto aquello paso fugazmente por sus pensamientos; ¿acababa de pensar en lo mucho que le encantaba esa sonrisa? Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no sonreír de la forma más amplia y sincera que podía cuando escucho que "_**él**_" la llamaba por su nombre.

Hacía aproximadamente tres meses que sentía una fuerte atracción por su amigo, no podía evitarlo, tenía tantas cualidades que le atraían. Había causado una revolución en su pecho, aquel cálido sentimiento le invadía al estar con él, secretamente adoraba sus abrazos, era casi imposible omitir su sonrisa cuando él le decía cualquier tontería, mucho menos cuando por sus comisuras escapaba su nombre.

-Es un amor platónico- pensó.

Se tiro boca abajo en su cama, ¿Cómo era posible que eso le estuviera ocurriendo a ella? _**ÉL**_ tenía la culpa, si, él era el culpable de todo. Él y su estúpida forma de ser, tan encantadora, tan sublime… le recordaba a un sol; capaz de iluminar a todo y todos, su alegría la contagiaba sin poder resistirse. La primera vez que lo vio fue algo muy vergonzoso, era una situación que jamás quería recordar… Que mala suerte la suya cuando le vio en su mismo salón, fue tal el susto que incluso pensó en correr a ocultarse.

Podía recordarlo con claridad como si esos días hubieran sido ayer y no hace casi un año.

Poco a poco fue conociéndolo un poco más, por azares del destino se fue acercando más y más a él, cuando menos lo pensó y sin llegar a creerlo totalmente se hicieron amigos, en un principio ese hecho le resulto bastante cómico, le resultaba sumamente agradable charlar con él, sentía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa y así lo hizo, de igual forma él le conto cosas bastante personales; le gustaba caminar y charlar por los pasillos de la escuela con él, era una persona muy divertida (tal como muchos decían), le resultaban muy cómicos los comentarios que solía hacer sobre los profesores.

-Él es una persona única –le comento a su mejor amiga- es muy lindo y siempre me hace reír.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Su novia –dijo señalando con discreción a Ino Yamanaka, aquella chica rubia de ojos azules; tan altanera, mimada y chillona; esa que siempre la miraba con odio y desprecio- Y mi novio.

-Es un buen punto –concedió su amiga.- Aún así tu eres más bonita.

Los meses transcurrieron, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a encariñarse cada vez más con él, diario le robaba más de una sonrisa y una carcajada; sin embargo su amistad había tomado un rumbo muy extraño, pareciese que ambos fueran el buzón de quejas del otro; de una u otra forma se había convertido también en amiga de Ino.

Muchas veces solía preguntarse si habría algo que a simple vista no se veía, sentía que en su interior, lento pero seguro, algo estaba cambiando. Una profunda tristeza le embargo al darse cuenta que pronto terminaría, se graduarían y recorrerían caminos diferentes; conforme habían transcurrido esos meses juntos se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, odiaba admitirlo, una parte de ella se había enamorado de él.

Una desolación invadía su ser al pensar en ello, no podía confesárselo, no debía, sencillamente aquello no era correcto; además estaba consciente de que él jamás le correspondería.

-Definitivamente no, no dejaré que esto termine así –se decía internamente- Este es el final… No quiero decirle adiós.

Repentinamente alzo la cabeza de la almohada, lleno su pecho con un profundo suspiro y se incorporo totalmente, comenzó a vestirse mientras continuaba respirando parsimoniosamente. Esos eran los últimos días que recorrería junto a él esos pasillos y ese escenario tan familiar a su lado, ¿también ellos desaparecerían?

A paso lento pero seguro salió de su casa, en cierto modo al pisar sentía un gran peso y un miedo enorme, le asustaba el que podía decirle, una negativa de su parte le pondría más que triste, no podía prestar atención a la música que escapaba por sus audífonos, en ese momento él y solo él acaparaban sus pensamientos.

-El día de hoy no volverá –se repetía para sí, tratando de darse valor. Antes de darse cuenta ya había comenzado a correr- Tengo que decírselo…

No fue capaz de notarlo en ese momento, mientras más corría sus sentimientos que tanto había reprimido se hicieron más grandes.

Una vez que llego al colegio comenzó a buscarlo, no tenía tiempo para pensar, tenía que decírselo, algo en su pecho iba a explotar si no lo hacía. Habían reído, comido, cocinado y muchas cosas más juntos. Dentro de su corazón sabía que ese día había llegado, era ahora o nunca, estaba decidida a más no poder a confesar sus sentimientos. Aquel era el día en que lo haría.

Estar con él era un privilegio especial, disfrazado como algo común.

Pensó en el día en que se hablaron por primera vez, en el día en que le asombro su forma de ser, esa manera tan peculiar como irradiaba luz a más no poder y como ella solía llorar por casi cualquier cosa, era en aquellos días que él la reconfortaba con abrazo.

Por fin pudo encontrarlo, estaba sentado en las escaleras; reunió todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron aguantar, su corazón se agito más y más mientras subía escalones para alcanzarlo, no pudo decírselo… No solo en esa ocasión, hizo el intento en varias ocasiones más, pero de sus labios no pudo escapar ni una palabra del asunto. Decidida tomo su celular y comenzó a escribir en un mensaje una torpe confesión, esperando una respuesta que no llego…

Antes de darse cuenta, ella se había graduado y él había desaparecido, tal como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Pensó que ahí había terminado todo con su amor platónico, creyó que solo quedaría en eso, en un amor platónico de bachillerato. No pensó que la vida da mil y un vueltas, en ningún instante imagino todo aquello que ocurriría a partir de ese momento.

*Notas de la Autora* Hola, espero que les guste; lamento la ausencia u.u la universidad me está matando (no literal xP) he tenido tarea y proyectos que entregar a más no poder, casi no he dormido ni comido bien, pronto estaré subiendo capítulos de los fics que tengo pendientes.

Desde hace mucho quería subir este fic, se lo prometí una personita, no estaba muy convencida de cómo estaba quedando pero aquí esta, espero, primero que nada, que lo lea y que le guste.


	2. Una Nueva Vida

_**Una nueva vida**_

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Hacía bastante tiempo que no sabía nada de su amigo; día tras día una preocupación se acrecentaba en su pecho, una extraña opresión ahí mismo le invadía al pensar en él ¿Se encontraría bien? ¡Qué extraña le parecía esa situación!, nadie sabía nada de él, de la forma más discreta posible preguntaba a sus conocidos por él, ni uno podía responderle donde ni como se encontraba.

Constantemente pensaba en el "qué hubiera pasado si…"Le gustaba, sentía un fuerte afecto hacia él, pero ¿hubiera sido correspondida? Varias veces su mejor amiga le decía que se notaba que la atracción era mutua, por supuesto, no podía creer ni una sola palabra; a pesar de ello, le hubiese gustado poder creerle y más que hubiera sido verdad.

Quizás se apresuro al pensar aquello….

Odiaba admitirlo, pero veía frecuentemente las fotos que tenía de aquel chico, internamente se preguntaba si jamás lo volvería a ver, ciertamente creía que a la mayoría de la gente que conoció en su ex escuela no la volvería a ver… no quería aquello, rogaba al cielo otra oportunidad apenas despertaba; fue tal su sorpresa al notar que estaba de regreso, no de forma literal, pensó que no era buena idea mandarle un mensaje, si el anterior no había sido contestado era porque quizás se habría incomodado o, tal como ya suponía hasta el cansancio, no era correspondida.

-Que idiota soy…

Antes de siquiera comenzar a pensar en que podría molestarle que hiciera eso, su mensaje ya había sido enviado, cuando fue capaz de notarlo un fuerte carmín invadió violentamente sus mejillas, su corazón comenzó a latir en forma acelerada. No había tocado el asunto de su "confesión", más que por el miedo, en este momento lo era más importante saber cómo se encontraba. Una eternidad después vio su mensaje y otras dos más tarde le contesto. Casi lloró de la alegría, tenía aquella idea de que jamás le volvería a hablar, la sonrisa que invadía sus labios no podía desaparecer. Lentamente volvieron a hablar.

Sin embargo la alegría duro poco, _Anemia. Un asalto. Le robaron el celular, _aquellas palabras retumbaron sin cesar en su cabeza, ahora con más razón quería verlo, dejando el lado de que por ese asalto no había leído su confesión (lo cual le pareció bastante deprimente, pues vivió días pensando que al menos ahora ese chico, que le robo más de una vez una sonrisa, sabía sus sentimientos) se asusto, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaría mejor; no estaban en el mismo lugar, él se encontraba al Norte del país mientras ella permanecía en el centro ¡Ella y su mala suerte! No sabía si enojarse o echarse a llorar.

Las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, pocos días después fue invitada por Ino Yamanaka, la ahora ex novia del rubio, para ir a pasear a una exposición, que al principio no supo que contestar. Tras un pequeño y tedioso debate mental decidió aceptar.

Pese al extraño comienzo lleno de miradas hostiles al final habían terminado siendo algo parecido a amigas, recordaba como en más de una ocasión la rubia la había asustado, sentándola en medio de ella y su novio; fueron varias las ocasiones en que se pregunto si ella habría notado lo que sentía… Que ella se sentía atraída por su amigo era un secreto a voces, incluso su novio lo sabía; ella se lo confeso ¿por qué? No le parecía ocultarle las cosas, mala decisión, si bien no terminaron él ya no confiaba en ella y las cosas se encontraban tensas.

Quedaron de verse a las 9 de la mañana cerca del subterráneo, Ino llego un poco más tarde pues le costó encontrar la salida correcta. Después de abrazarse comenzaron a caminar para llegar al lugar, pasaron aproximadamente dos horas curioseando las múltiples cosas que ahí vendían: ropa, accesorios, bolsas, comida… un sinfín de texturas, olores y colores inundaban aquella avenida. El día era soleado, perfecto para dar un paseo.

Su conversación era trivial, hablaban acerca de la universidad, cada una asistiría a una distinta, esa quizás sería la última vez que se verían; conversaron también sobre el chico que ahora le quitaba el sueño a Yamanaka: _Shikamaru Nara_, la chica presumía con orgullo un collar que el joven le regalo. Después llego el tema que ella temía.

-Dicen que estaba en Hokkaido

-¿Estaba en Hokkaido? –tarto de hacerse la que no sabía nada.

-Dice, pero no le creas –dijo la rubia con una cara petulante- seguramente solo está mintiendo.

-Si le creo –Choque de miradas, la molestia fue evidente por parte de ambas.

-¿Qué?

-Yo le creo.

-Pobre e ingenua Sakura.

-Llámame como quieras, yo le creo; no me mires así, no tiene efecto, lo hiciste mucho al principio de año –la chica rubia comenzó a reír con esa risa extraña que poseía- ¿tú me odiabas verdad?

-Pero eso era antes –el abrazo- ahora yo te quiero.

-¿Podemos regresar? Después de todo si quiero la bolsa en forma de pez.

-Claro.

Volvieron a regresar sobre sus pasos, un incomodo silencio se acrecentaba, ambas iban sumidas en sus pensamientos.

-Oye Sakura.

-¿Si? –Dijo intentando no sonar molesta- ¿Qué sucede?

-No te tomes tan a mal mi comentario –la miro de reojo- yo lo ame mucho, fue una persona muy importante es solo que no resulto ser lo que pudo; aún así espero que encuentre a alguien más, alguien que lo haga feliz.

-Yo también, es un chico muy lindo y dulce, ya sabes, de esos que te alegran con su sola presencia.

-Fue a mi casa hace poco.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, me dijo que regresaría por mí…

-Ya veo…

-Te diré lo que le respondí.

-Claro…

Luego de escuchar su respuesta la plática reanudo una temática más tranquila, charlaron sobre que harían en lo que restaba de vacaciones; se despidieron llegadas las tres de la tarde, por días, quizás meses continuaron hablando, su confianza se había hecho mucho mayor. Una vez que llegaron los resultados de la universidad comenzaron a perder contacto.

Aquel día lloro, había sido aceptada donde quería, se sentía tan orgullosa de sí misma, el único problema residía en que iría a un lugar un tanto retirado de su hogar y en un horario vespertino, semanas después otra noticia: debía regresar a vivir con su padre, un lugar más retirado de su nueva escuela. El cambio fue muy presuroso, un sábado antes de iniciar las clases ya estaba instalada en su "nuevo hogar". Cambios, cambios y más cambios.

Nueva escuela, nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos y nuevos retos; su vida estaba cambiando tan rápido que parecía una nueva ¡que graciosas le parecían aquellas vueltas que da el destino! Aún sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia continuaba hablando de él: de su amigo tranquilo que siempre sonreía, ese que siempre sobresalió para ella. Por el cual estúpidos rumores comenzaron ¿el lo habría sabido alguna vez?

Cada vez que hablaba del chico, ese cálido sentimiento regresaba a su pecho, a la par que una enorme sonrisa se extendía por la comisura de sus labios. Si hubiera tenido el valor para confesarse ¿el hoy sería diferente? Si no hubiera sido tan tonta y hubiera sido más honesta ¿lo hubiera alcanzado? Era solo una cobarde optimista.

Podía pasar el tiempo y sus sentimientos no cesaban, sin saberlo él era su primer amor secreto, relativamente, pues a pesar de que la mayoría lo sabía, ella jamás lo había admitido. Nadie le había preguntado.

Sus pensamientos solían regresar continuamente a aquella página de sus memorias. En su larga historia se pregunto si hubiera podido estar más tiempo. Desearía que esa historia hubiera durado más, lo mejor sería cerrar ese capítulo y conservar ese amor en secreto, tal como llevaba meses haciendo, reprochándose por no haber tenido el valor para confesarse…

Está tratando de convencerse cuando paso: acordaron verse; un lunes a las nueve de la mañana. Sonrió, feliz, ilusionada; por poco unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, lo vería, hacía mucho que anhelaba verlo, que deseaba abrazarlo.

Cuando por fin llego el día, su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora, a pasos torpes se dirigió a la ducha, trato de arreglarse "lo más normal posible", intentando no ser obvia, sin desayunar siquiera salió presurosa por la puerta. En todo el trayecto abrazo su mochila, intentando controlar el violento sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas. Cada vez faltaba menos, cada vez más sus sentimientos aumentaban.


	3. Sol

_**Sol**_

Una vez que llego a su destino comenzó a subir los escalones de piedra, cada paso le costaba muchísimo, maldijo a sus estúpidos nervios internamente. Trataba, sin resultado alguno, de calmar a su acelerado corazón.

Se sentó con lentitud y miro fijamente a su alrededor, el sol comenzaba a levantarse en el cielo, sus cálidos rayos la bañaban, las personas pasaban frente a ella, ajenas en su propio mundo; miro su reloj, faltaban unos diez minutos para la hora acordada, ella jamás había sido muy paciente a la hora de esperar a la gente, pero si era demasiado puntual, siempre había detestado eso de sí misma… Los nervios se volvieron a acrecentar, no podía negarlo, tenía demasiadas ganas de verlo, de saber que estaba bien. Anhelaba de todo corazón poder volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba.

Estaba tan emocionada que por un momento pensó en salir corriendo, justo en ese instante apareció, ahí, frente suyo, después de tanto tiempo lo volvió a ver. Ese tiempo sin verlo le parecieron años. Todo el tiempo que espero, que se preocupo, que anhelo verlo desapareció.

Jamás olvidará la vez que lo vio nuevamente, sus facciones, sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro con esa expresión tan suya... sin lugar a dudas los rayos del sol que los cubrían eran poco brillantes en comparación de él; no era capaz de describir el sentimiento que invadió su pecho, le pareció tan guapo que ni los recuerdos ni las fotos le hacían justicia.

Se veía más delgado que antes, aquello le preocupaba, aún así, no era capaz de medir la alegría sentía en aquellos momentos, quería abrazarlo hasta sacarle el aire, decirle lo feliz que le hacía poder verlo una vez más, escuchar su voz, ver su rostro.

Rogaba internamente que ese momento no terminara, él no lo sabía, y probablemente jamás lo haría, pero era alguien muy importante para ella, lo adoraba de sobremanera, la hacía muy feliz, tenía ese poder de hacerla reír aun cuando no lo quisiera, era capaz de iluminarla más que el mismo sol, cada mañana se le clavo lentamente en el corazón, era capaz de hacerla sentir mil y un cosas sin siquiera ponerle un dedo encima, no podía decirlo en voz alta; _lo amaba_.

Si ella pudiera, tomaría su mano, quería estar con él, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba, seguramente el deseo no se vería cumplido, mientras ambos seguirían creciendo más y más, seguiría ahí ese torpe pero sincero sentimiento.

En el momento en que lo abrazo sintió muchas ganas de besarlo, se asusto de sobre manera al notar que aquello era muy tangible, intento calmarse y actuar como si nada.

Caminaron mientras conversaban, ella noto algo diferente, pudiera ser tan solo su imaginación, pero en sus ojos se notaba un dejo de tristeza. ¿Estaría el chico con una bonita sonrisa real con el corazón roto?, podría llamársele a esa suposición causada por intuición femenina, ¿estaría atravesando por una situación así?, y si así fuera ¿estaría cansado del dolor?

En ese momento pensó en lo poco que lo conocía, quizás estuviera pasando un mal momento y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, quizás ella solo estaba imaginando demasiado.

_¿Podría dejar que __**ella**__ lo intentara? _Podría poner el mundo entero a sus pies, podría sostener en su mano un millón de estrellas en su honor_. _Quería ser parte de él y hacer su mejor intento para hacerlo feliz. Podría hacerlo sonreír, le recordaría día a día lo especial que es, cuidarlo, apoyarlo y recordarle que no se rindiera ante nada; darle todo de ella hasta que no hubiera nada que perder. Así era la forma en que ella amaba.

No podía negar que le gustaría que él sintiera lo mismo, aunque fuera que se enamorara un poquito de ella, un pinchazo de dolor atino en lo profundo de su pecho.

Caminaban como un par de tontos; siempre se pregunto, una y otra vez, desde cuando había notado sus sentimientos, si sería capaz de decírselo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo supiera?

Ahí estaba ella, sin abrir su corazón, rebosante de un cálido sentimiento a él, siempre supo bien lo que sentía por él, que no lo sabía, queriendo alcanzarlo, pero él jamás lo noto; pretendiendo ser fuerte cuando era solo una cobarde, pretendiendo que no le iba a importar.

Su rostro sonriente, su expresión molesta, ella amaba todas sus expresiones, su forma de ser, lo radiante de su personalidad. Ella siempre lo entendió, que nunca descubriría su secreto, los días continuarían mientras ella se reprochaba.

No era capaz de confesar su amor, tantas noches largas en que solo pensaba como transmitirle sus sentimientos fueron testigo de ello. Sintió las piernas y la voz temblar, a punto de llorar, no encontraba la manera de decirlo.

_Quería que siguiera dándole una sonrisa, dándole luz a su vida. Quería provocarle lo mismo que él causaba en ella._

Y si no la amaba, ella podía esperar, se juro un día decírselo, en ese momento ni un tercio de lo que le hacía sentir lo podía alcanzar, pero ella se esforzaría, lo haría, le diría sus sentimientos.

-El amor es una enfermedad –pensó.

¿Cómo saber si sería un poco correspondida? ¿Acaso tendría alguna oportunidad? Si obtenía alguna señal divina definitivamente haría hasta lo imposible por lograr transmitir sus sentimientos.

Se abrazaron mientras detenían su andar, no era capaz de describir como se sentía el tacto de sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

_No lo vio venir._

Quiso entender que estaba sucediendo, no era capaz de razonar con claridad, solo era capaz de sentir sus labios moviéndose parsimoniosamente sobre los de ella.

_Qué bien besaba._

Fantaseo tanto ese momento que le costó mucho darse cuenta de que era real, lo maldijo internamente, de nuevo hacía que se enamorara un poco más de él, que injusto le parecía. Aquel sol lleno, una vez más, de calidez su interior, colocando una sonrisa en sus labios y haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

Aquel era un día especial, quería creer en otra oportunidad.


End file.
